The Godfather, Redefined
by ChristinaCorleone
Summary: This is a redefined story about the Godfather, and has a bit more comedy and romance than more serious and aweinspiring.
1. Chapter 1

I love and respect the work of the writers and producers of the Godfather movies and wouldn't dare copy their work, I do not own previous said work. Some of the character's are different than the original, with more comedy and with some serious moments in the story. This is my first story, so please comment. At first, it may be kind of boring but it gets better.

This story is about an Italian-American man, Michael Corleone a man who was powerful, fearless, determined, protected, and yet attractive. A man who had murder in his heart who really didn't have a heart until he met his wife Christina. Christina an American woman, a religious woman, a strong woman who was passionate, feminely tough, and one-of-a-kind, with an open, kind heart. A story about a mobster who fell in an everlasting love with an extraordinary woman that he loves to much to abandon.

The story takes off with Michael shooting a man who his wife used to date, but the story doesn't explore that until later.

It is late in the afternoon, Michael is standing with a gun in his hand, blood on his shirt and face and with bruises and even more blood on his fists. He stands with a bit of shock and liberation, he wipes his head with his sleeve and looks to the ground where a dead man lays. And in the background his bodyguards Tony and Al stand.

Tony: Boss?

Tony: Boss? We got to go.

Michael still looking at the ground, Al grabs Michael's arm slightly and Michael pulls his arm back taking a last look at the body. Michael looks at Tony and Al.

Michael: Don't tell my wife.

They all three leave in a hurry and head to Michael's home. They get to Michael's mansion where they're greeted by Michael's butler and maid.

Michael: Is Mrs. Corleone home?

Butler: No sir, she's with Mrs. Sonny at your brother's house making a dress.

Michael: Okay good, what time did she leave?

Butler: She just called ten minutes ago and said she'd be here within the hour.

Michael: Damn. Okay here, wash this.

Michael takes off his jacket, tie, and shirt leaving his undershirt and pants on and hands them to the maid then she walks away. Michael then whispers to Al.

Michael: Al clean this mess up and call me tomorrow.

Al: Okay, Mike.

Al and Tony then leave.

Butler: Anything else, sir?

Michael: Uh, if Christina gets here before twenty minutes are up, stall her.

Butler: Yes, sir.

Michael rushed upstairs to take a shower and change. After taking his shower he looks at his hands where his knuckles are bruised and cut.

Michael: Damn it.

Downstairs, Christina walks into her home where their butler Paul, is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina walks into her home. . .

Christina: Hey Paul, how you doing?

Paul: Fine, madam. And you?

Christina: Doing just great, is Michael home yet?

Paul: Uh, he …..

Michael interrupts him.

Michael: Hey darling.

Michael walks downstairs to greet his wife and then kisses her on the cheek. Paul leaves.

Christina: Michael, I just passed Al and Tony on the way home, were they over here?

Michael: Uh, yeah they came by to discuss business.

Christina looks at her husband with a bit of curiosity, and Michael quick to change the subject…

Michael: It's nothing baby, it was nothing.

Michael kisses his wife on the cheek again.

Michael: So how was your day?

Christina: Good. Me and Diane went shopping today, and I bought something for you.

Christina pulls out a suit…

Christina: A new suit.

Michael: Thanks, darling.

Christina holds up the suit to show Michael.

Christina: You like it?

Michael: It's perfect.

Christina hugs Michael and begins to unpack the things she had bought, with Michael watching her with admiration.

Michael: I've got something for you too upstairs.

Michael smiles at his wife sensually and she smiles back.

Christina: Oh, really?

Michael: Oh, yeah some champagne, bubble bath, and a handsome naked man that will give you pleasure in more ways than one.

Michael kisses his wife's shoulder, neck, and face.

Christina: That sounds good, but I'd rather be with you.

Michael and Christina slightly laugh.

Michael: I'll be upstairs, wait ten minutes before you come up.

Michael walks upstairs. Christina smiles.

Christina: Okay, handsome naked man.

Christina quietly said to herself. Then she began putting up the groceries she had gotten. About ten minutes later there was a quick knock at the door, then Michael's brother Sonny somewhat barged in.

Sonny: Hey hon. Is Mike here?

Christina: Uh yeah, he's upstairs.

Sonny began to walk upstairs when Christina quickly stopped him.

Christina: Wait!!!

Sonny looked at Christina somewhat absurdly.

Sonny: What, what's wrong?

Christina: Nothing, I'm sorry, I'll go get him.

Sonny: Okay.

Christina walks upstairs and finds Michael fully clothed and talking on the phone in their bedroom, about thirty seconds after she came in, he hangs up.

Michael: Listen, I'm sorry darling, somethings come up. It's very important, otherwise I'd be on top of you right now.

Christina slightly smiles.

Christina: Michael, I came up here to tell you your brother's here.

Michael: Who? Christopher or Sonny?

Christina: Sonny. He seems to have something important to tell you.

Michael: Okay, I'll see you in the morning.

Michael walk out of their bedroom, and five seconds later he comes back and holds Christina close from behind and begins to kiss her neck, holding her hands firmly then he whispered in her ear.

Michael: I love you, my angel.

Christina: I love you too, Michael.

Christina replied back somewhat sadly.

Michael slowly kisses Christina then leaves and walks downstairs. When he gets downstairs he sees his brother.

Sonny: Mike, we got big problems.

Michael: How did this happen?

Sonny and Michael leave. Upstairs Christina stands in her bedroom and walks to her bed, lays down, then let's out a big sigh, and puts her hands on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay. I've had so many things come up, but now things are back to normal. I've changed this chapter, and the next, a couple of times on paper before submitting, so tell me what you think, please review. Like I've said earlier, I've changed a few character's so here's what been revealed so far and what's revealed in these new chapters: Michael is married to Christina, Sonny is married to Kay, Michael has a brother named Sonny and a brother named Christopher, Sonny is the oldest and Christopher is the youngest, Michael's adviser and lawyer is Al, Tony is one of Michael's top bodyguards. The chain of command from highest to lowest is: Michael, Sonny, Al, and Tony, so far. I keep on changing what I write, so please review and tell me if you'd like to read another version, that could be better.

Please review.

Okay, here's the next chapter:

Late the next morning. . . .

Michael, Sonny, Al, Tony, and the rest of their men were at Sonny's house discussing business, which they had been discussing all night.

Michael: If Jimmy thinks the Belushi family is going to ambush him, he won't do it.

Sonny: Then why not try to get us? What makes you so sure that he won't plan an attack on the

family?

Michael: Because he's a forthcoming man. He waits to see what will happen, and then finds out what

will be best for him in the end.

Al: Yeah, but how do you know he'll come to us instead of the Belushi family, or any other family?

Michael: He doesn't have the balls, he's got to much to lose.

Tony: And apparently to much to gain from us.

Michael nods his head.

Al: Who do we need on this?

Michael: Get Geoff on this, tell him I want this at the top of his list, to make it his top priority.

Tony: What about the boys?

Michael: Why don't y'all go home and get some sleep, and meet me back here in a couple of hours.

Al, Tony, and the rest of the men leave.

Michael leans back in his chair and rubs his eyes.

Sonny: So what's next?

Michael: Sleep.

Michael laughs and then Sonny laughs.

Sonny: So what's your plans for dinner tonight? Y'all want to eat with me and Kay? Christopher, and

Ma might come by.

Michael: Nah, I'm going to cook for Christina tonight. I kind of owe her because of last night.

Sonny: Oh, haven't had your gun fired in a while, huh?

Michael smiles.

Michael: Not for two months.

Sonny: Two months?

Michael: Yeah, months are like years to me so, it's seems like about two years.

Michael and Sonny laugh. Sonny pops Michael on the leg, just to be playful.


	4. Chapter 4

These chapter's will get better as they go along so please keep reading and review. And the next couple of chapter's may be longer so tell me if y'all like the chapter's long or short. I have some of the next couple of chapter's written down and, some others typed so, I should be able to submit them tomorrow, or a little later.

Next Chapter:

Meanwhile in Michael's home, Christina was making a chocolate cake for a friend's baby shower. Her friend was named Rose, the sister of Christina's ex-boyfriend, the ex-boyfriend that Michael killed, the ex-boyfriend that no one has found as of yet.

Christina had just got through mixing the batter when the younger, somewhat immature Christopher walked in. Christopher walked in and kissed Christina on the cheek.

Christopher: Hey sis, how you doing?

Christina: Just fine, sweetheart.

Christina: So, how's working for your brothers?

Christopher: Well, it's something, they won't let me do anything important,they keep telling me to get a

a job as a F.B.I, or some fancy shit like that.

Christina: Well, they're just looking out for you.

Christopher: Yeah, but I'm a Corleone, I've got what it fucking takes!

Christina: Don't worry about it Christopher.

Christopher: Yeah, yeah.

Christina: Could you hand me that batter, dear.

Christopher: Yep, so what you making a cake for?

Christina was about to answer until, she put the bowl down on a spoonful of batter, accidentally, and the batter went flying through the air and landed on Christopher's face.

Christina: Oh my Gosh, Christopher, I am so sorry.

Christina stood, struggling not to laugh.

Christopher: Uh-huh, that's funny, ain't it.

Christina started laughing.

Christina: Yeah, a little bit.

Christopher, with his immature, young self, picked up some flour and threw it on Christina.

Christina: Christopher!?!

Christina still laughing, picked up some batter and threw it on Christopher, then Christopher threw some cooled, melted chocolate and threw it on Christina's face, and they went back and forth for almost a minute. Michael was just walking in his home with an old friend, a businessman.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael walks through the front door with Jack. . .

Michael: I want you to meet my wife Christina, and then we'll go about business.

Michael and Jack walked into the kitchen and see Christina and Christopher with cake fixings all over them. Michael casually walked over and kissed his wife, which she was covered in chocolate and batter.

Michael: What can I say? Chocolate looks better on some people, more than others.

Everyone awkwardly laughs.

Michael: This is my wife, Christina.

Jack: It's nice to meet you Christina.

Christina: You too.

Michael: Jack here, is celebrating his 10th anniversary tomorrow.

Christina: Really? Well, Congratulations.

Christina said, standing awkwardly.

Michael: Christopher, why don't you uh, show Jack to my office.

Christopher: Sure, right this way.

Jack and Christopher leave.

Christina: Michael, I am so sorry, please forgive me.

Michael: It's fine darling, I know my brother, he can be immature sometimes.

Christina: No, it was me too, I got carried away.

Michael and Christina laugh at the scene in the kitchen. Christina began to wipe the mess off of her face and clothes.

Michael: It's fine Christina, really.

Michael kisses Christina on the forehead.

Michael: I'm going to have a couple of people coming over to the house, out and in, you know. So, I might come to bed late.

Christina: Okay, that's fine, I've got to go over to Kay's anyway to finish planning the baby shower.

Michael: Oh! That's tomorrow, isn't it?

Christina: Yes, early tomorrow morning, why?

Michael smiles and leans in closer to Christina.

Michael: Well, uh, I thought we could sleep in.

Christina: I'm sorry honey, I can't miss this.

More businessmen started coming to their home and, headed towards Michael's office.

Michael: Okay darling, well, I better get out there.

Christina: I'll walk with you.

Michael and Christina stood in the doorway of Michael's office. Inside his office, the businessman were waiting. Near the door Christiana saw Jack.

Christina: Jack, I would love to meet your wife, does she have any plans for tomorrow?

Everyone in the office stood quiet and puzzled, including Jack, who looked more angry than puzzled.

Michael: Um, excuse us.

Michael said quickly, and then grabbed his wife quickly by the arm, which he held lightly, and brought her into the other room.

Christina: Michael! Michael?! What's wrong? What is it?!

Michael shut the door, and had a look on his face like he had trouble saying what he was about to say.

Christina: Michael, what's going on?

Michael: Christina, honey, Jack's gay.

Christina just stood there for a second, looking at her husband, and Michael looked at her and shook his head up and down.

Christina: No!

Christina said with excitement and disbelief, and tried to say with a straight face.

Christina: Michael, you're kidding.

Michael: I'm afraid not my dear.

Christina begin to laugh, trying very hard to hold it in, until Michael began to laugh.

Michael: Shh, before they hear you.

Michael said still laughing.

Christina: Michael, can I ask you one question?

Christina said with an almost straight face.

Michael: Yeah?

Christina: Has he ever hit on you?

Christina started to laugh again.

Michael: Alright, alright, that's enough.

Christina: 'Cause I will fight for you Michael.

Michael and Christina still struggling to hold in their laughter.

Christina: You know I will.

Michael: Yes, I know.

Michael smiles.

Michael: Okay, I gotta get in there, I'll see you tonight, Love you.

Christina: Love you too.

Michael kisses his wife goodbye and walked back into his office and Christina changed and left for Kay's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, sorry for the delay, I'm kind of in a slump and quite busy. I may be getting the chapters in slower, but I won't stop writing. Please review if you can. I'm new at this stuff so if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me, in a nice way, lol. And I'm trying to make my chapters longer, as a matter of fact, I should have put a lot of this chapter in with the one before, lol, I'm still learning.

Here's the next chapter:

Michael walks into his office after experiencing a embarrassing moment with his wife...

Michael: Women, some times you have to straighten them out, right?

The businessman laugh.

Michael: The reason I've called all of you here today is to settle this feud with the Belushi family.

Michael: I'm going to make this short, because we all are very busy men. Most of you know me, and

you know I don't feel I have to take out everyone, just the people who deserve it, like my

enemies. I want you to do whatever it takes. You have my permission, to do whatever it

takes. Let's get to work.

Meanwhile at Kay's house, Christina and Kay were still planning the baby shower and thinking up food ideas. They were both sitting in the living room, on a couch.

Christina: Duck? I've never heard of someone cooking duck at a baby shower.

Kay: Apparently so, that's what it says in this book anyway.

Christina: So, how are the kids?

Kay: They're coming back soon, they're still at mother's.

Christina: Why don't your parents ever come down here and stay?

Kay: Well, you know they do maybe once a year, but to tell you the truth, they can't stand Sonny.

They are annoyed by his hot temper, so they live hundreds of miles away.

Kay: Maybe they're on to something.

Christina and Kay laugh.

Kay: So, what about you and Michael? When am I gonna get to plan a baby shower for you?

Christina smiles.

Christina: Soon, I hope. Michael and I are always so busy or tired.

Kay: Christi, you have to make time. Before time passes you by. Our husbands, they'll always be busy.

Christina: So, how did you get Sonny to make time from his busy schedule?

Kay: Actually, Sonny made the time, and well, you know my three children.

Kay and Christina laugh and continued planning their friends' baby shower.

A couple of hours later in Michael's home. . .

Michael was beginning to finish up business with Sonny & Al. Michael, as frustrated as can be, was walking slowly back and forth carrying a cigarette in his office. Michael's jacket was off, and his tie loosened as if they were some kind of restraint.

Sonny: Let's just kill all the motherfuckers!

Michael stopped and looked at his brother annoyed, and pressed his cigarette hardly into the ashtray on his desk, and continued walking.

Al: Mike, win some, lose some. Why don't you let another family handle this, and be through with it.

Michael: No. Letting this go puts my family in danger and jeopardizes everything.

The front door opened and then shut. Christina was just getting home from Kay's house and she walked upstairs.

Sonny: That's right, that's a last resort if killing 'em don't work.

Michael let's out a big sigh and sits down.

Michael: Why don't we just finish this tomorrow morning, sleep on it.

Al: You sure, Mike?

Michael: Yeah.

Al: Well, see ya tomorrow.

Sonny: Take it easy.

Al leaves.

Michael leans back in his chair and rubs his head.

Michael: I need a drink.

Michael and Sonny walked into the kitchen. Michael reached in the bottom cabinet and moved two heavy pots to find a medium bottle of hard liquor which he put on the table where Sonny was already sitting. Michael reached for the bottle and Sonny grabbed it away from him and poured him a glass.

Michael: Sonny!?

Sonny: Drinking's bad for you.

Michael: Your drinking it, and you have to drive.

Sonny: I said it's bad for you, not for me. Besides, one of the boys are 'pose to come pick me up.

Michael gets the bottle and pours himself a small cup and gulps it down.

Sonny: Hey! Slow down Mikey, we do want you to wake up tomorrow.

Michael: Others would beg to differ.

Sonny: Since when did Christina let you have alcohol in the house anyway?

Michael: She has some hidden away for parties and stuff, but I managed to hide this.

Michael's phone rang and Sonny answered.

Sonny: Yeah, okay, bye.

Michael: Who was it?

Sonny: Ricky, said he's five minutes away to come pick me up.

Michael: Ricky, he new?

Sonny: Yeah, the other guy wasn't doing his job. What do we pay these guys to do? Huh? Stand around holding their shit all day.

Michael laughs.

Sonny: Is Christina home yet?

Michael: Yeah, I think I heard her come in awhile ago, she's probably asleep. She has to go to a baby shower tomorrow.

Sonny: Oh yeah, Kay's going too. Can you believe these broads are waking up that early just to go to a lousy baby shower?

Michael: Incredible.

Ricky comes in the door and accidentally slams it loudly.

Sonny: Can you believe this sum' a bitch?

Ricky walks to the table.

Michael: Do you have any common courtesy, son? My wife is asleep.

Michael said calmly.

Sonny: What the hell's the matter with you?

Ricky: I'm so sorry, Mr. Corleone

Ricky said quickly and anxiously.

Sonny: Go get the car!

Ricky leaves and gets the car.

Sonny: I'm sorry, Mike, tell Christina I'm sorry.

Michael: It's okay Sonny, you don't have to apologize to me.

Sonny: I should break his freaking neck.

Sonny grabs his jacket and stands up.

Sonny: I'll see you tomorrow, Mike, good night.

Michael: Night.

Michael says night, as Sonny leaves through the front door.

Michael walked upstairs slowly and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw the lights on and the bed made up.

Michael: Baby!

Michael calls to Christina.

Christina: Yeah!? I'm back here Michael!

Christina was in her huge, walk in closet, looking through clothes. Michael walked over to the closet.

Michael: Whatcha doing baby?

Christina: I'm looking for something to wear tomorrow.

Michael: I thought you'd be asleep already.

Christina: I would be, but I had around three cups of coffee at Kay's and I'm wide awake, so I thought I'd save some time.

Christina smiles at Michael and Michael smiles back. Michael walks over to his closet and begins to undress taking off his tie and shirt.

Michael: So how was your day?

Christina: We finished planning, and even had some time to talk about other things.

Michael: Great.

Christina: And, can you believe we're going to have duck at a baby shower?

Christina walks over to the bedside table, sets the alarm, and looks at her husband.

Michael: Wow, that's a stretch huh?

Christina: Michael, is something wrong?

Michael: What do you mean?

Michael walks over on the other side of the bed and begins to turn back the covers and then Christina walks over to his side.

Christina: I don't know, lately you've seen more tense that usual.

Michael: Work, you know.

Christina: Yeah, I guess.

Christina moved closer to Michael and began slowly kissing his neck, she then put her arms around him. Michael turned his head toward Christina and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Michael then slid his hand up her leg under her tight fitted night gown until Christina took it off. Michael took off his pants and picked his wife up and placed her on the bed where they continued to moan and kiss. Michael removed his wife's undergarments and got on top of her and began to please her. Just then the phone began to ring.

Michael: Damn it!!

Christina looked over to the phone.

Michael: Let it go.

Christina: Michael! It could be important.

Michael stopped, rolled over and unplugged the phone, that was by the bed.

Christina: Michael!!!

Michael: If it was important, Paul or somebody would come get us, alright.

Christina shook her head as if to say okay.

Michael rolled back over and began to kiss Christina's body. Then Christina crawled on top of her husband and began to kiss him. They both smile, and then Christina satisfied her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got the next chapter typed. I'm embarrassed to say that a made mistake regarding ch.6. At the end of the chapter (ch.6) where Christina and Michael become intimate, one of the sentence's is suppose to read: Michael then slid his hand up her leg under her tight fitted night gown until Christina took it off. Instead of what I had before. I'm still trying to correct it, lol. Small mistake, but I just wanted to make it noted. I have some really great parts, funny parts, to some chapters coming up already written on paper but, I have to get this part of the story (that's more serious) completed because it ties in to some parts that have already happened , and parts that are going to happen. When the story is through or close to being through, it'll probably click then. You'll probably realize: oh, that's why this happened and this happened. You've probably already guessed, this is the period of time when they were a tad bit younger. If the story begins to make no sense at all, review and I'll try to clarify the story. I kind of cut off the end of this chapter because I wanted to hurry up and submit something so, the beginning of the chapter after this, kind of falls in to the end of this chapter. Oh, and thanks for reading. Okay, finally, after all this boring talk let's get to the story.

A few hours later, early morning came, and the alarm went off...

Christina: Ughh.

Christina sighed in fatigue. Christina rolled over and turned off the alarm. She looked at her husband sleeping peacefully and smiled. She crawled over and put her arms around his half naked body. Michael smiled.

Michael: Good morning, beautiful.

Christina: Good morning.

Michael kissed his wife and held her for a few minutes.

Christina: I've got to go, honey.

Christina sits up in her bed, while Michael kissed her hand and put it on his face.

Michael: Are we still meeting for lunch?

Christina: Yes, Michael.

Christina smiles and leans down and kisses Michael.

Christina: See ya later.

Christina jumps up in a hurry and gets ready while Michael takes a shower and gets ready for the day. Christina gets her stuff and drives off.

She arrived at Rose's house where there were several cars parked outside the house.

Christina: Wow, this is gonna be a bigger shower than I thought.

Christina said to her self as she was getting out of the car. She grabs her purse and the gifts and knocked at the door where Rose's husband Chip answered.

Christina: Chip?! Hi, what are you doing here?

Christina walks in the house and Chip closes the door. Christina walks over to the counter and puts her bags and purse on top of the counter.

Chip: You haven't heard Christina?

Christina: Heard what?

Christina looks into the living room and sees a room full of people who are quiet and upset.

Christina: Chip, what's going on?

Chip: Late last night we got a call from a policeman, and he said, they found Danny's body, he's dead Christi.

Christina's weight shifted and she lost all color in her face.

Christina: H-how?

Chip was then struggling to put words out of his mouth.

Chip: He was shot, and beaten, the police said he'd been dead almost two days.

Christina turned her head to the living room, put her hand over her mouth, and began to cry. Christina then realized she didn't see Rose.

Christina: Lord, where's Rose?

Chip: She's upstairs...

Before Chip could finish, Christina ran upstairs.

Chip: ...with Kay.

She got up the stairs and found Rose crying into Kay's arms. She puts her hand on her chest in shock, and then walked to the bed where they are sitting.

Rose: Oh, Thank God, Christi, I thought something had happened to you too.

Christina: Everything is gonna be fine, okay?

Rose shook her head yes.

Rose: Who could have killed him, he didn't have any enemies, the police said it looked like organized crime was involved.

Christina looked at Kay with a troubled look, because of that comment. Both of them thinking, did someone in our family do this? Rose continued to cry in Christina's arms.

Kay: You don't need to think about that, honey.

Rose: Christina, we tried calling you a couple of times late last night.

Christina: Um, our phone isn't working, Michael is looking into fixing it.

Christina turned her head and muttered silently and angrily, and then turns back.

Christina: I'm just sorry I couldn't be here with you sooner.

Meanwhile, Sonny goes over to Michael's house early. Michael sits in his kitchen eating breakfast with just his boxers on with a robe over it. Sonny walks in.

Sonny: Hey, brother.

Michael: Hey.

Michael: What you doing here so early?

Sonny: I spent the night over at Ma's, seeing how she was doing after the bad cold she had.

Michael: Uh-huh?

Michael: How was Ma doing?

Sonny: Better, better ya know.

Michael: And how was that new, young, nurse at Ma's doing?

Sonny smiled.

Sonny: Oh yeah, she's doing good, real good.

Sonny smiled again. Sonny was seated at the counter while Michale poured himself a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Michael: I told you, Sonny, you don't need to cheat on your wife.

Sonny sighs.

Michael: I'll tell ya, a mistress might get ya six inches up, but a wife will get you put six feet under.

Sonny laughs.

Sonny: Not if she doesn't find out, little brother.

Michael hands Sonny a piece of toast he had just got finished cooking.

Sonny: No thanks, I ate.

Michael sits down and begins to eat.

Sonny: So, how are things with you and the wife?

Michael: Good. Good.

Michael looks at Sonny and then looks down at his plate.

Sonny: Just good?

Michael nods his head.

Sonny: Is there something else? Something wrong? What?

Sonny began to get impatient.

Michael: I think... ... Christina wants to try to have a baby again.

Sonny: Wow! That's great, congratulations!

Michael smiles.

Michael: Yeah I know it's great, it's perfect, but uh... .. .

Sonny: But what?

Michael: Now...isn't a good time, there's too much going on. I promised Christina when we got married not to keep secrets from her.

Sonny raised his eyebrow and looked at Michael.

Michael: Well .. big secrets.

Sonny: Listen to me, there's never going to be a good time, have children, and save the secrets until she's mad with someone else.

Michael smiles.

Michael: Yeah.

Michael: So have you heard from Christopher?

Sonny: He's finding trouble where he can.

Michael scoffs.

Sonny: I've got good of mind to beat some sense into him.

Michael: Have you heard from Al or anyone else this morning?

Sonny: No, I'll give 'em a call.

Michael: Alright, I'm going to get dressed, I'll be down in a minute.

Michael walked upstairs and began to get dressed, by that time it was almost nine thirty (in the morning). After he dressed he came downstairs where Sonny was talking to somebody on the phone angrily. Michael was buttoning the end of his sleeves when Sonny was just about to get off the phone.

Sonny: Yeah, but next time you call me immediately!!!

Sonny slams the phone down.

Michael: What is it?

Sonny: That was Ricky, he said Al was informed that there was several cars at Chip's house where the baby shower's at. . . . .

Michael: But it's just a.. .. .. .

Sonny interrupted Michael.

Sonny: And ... he said people were crying outside, when he went by the house, said he knew something was wrong.

Michael: Let's go.

Michale grabs his jacket off the chair in the living room and he and Sonny walked outside to the car. Just when they were about to get in the car, Al drove up with some men. Al got out of the car and walked up to Sonny and Michael.

Sonny: What the hell?

Al: So, you've heard something is wrong...

Sonny interrupted Al.

Sonny: How come we didn't know something sooner?

Michael: Come on, let's go.

Sonny: Hey kid!

Sonny says to one of Al's men.

Sonny: You drive Michael and I'll ride with Al.

The kid nods his head. Sonny and Al get in Al's car and Michael gets in the backseat of the other car, and they both sped off. On the way there Michael was a bit nervous so he kept fiddling with his watch. Al's guy that was driving Michael, looked in the rear view mirror at Michael and then back at the road.

Al's guy: Your wife's beautiful.

Michael looks at him oddly.

Michael: What?

Al's guy: Your wife, I met her the other day, she's very beautiful.

Michael somewhat stared at the guy.

Michael: Just drive the car.

They get to Chip and Rose's house and Michael, Sonny, and Al walk to the door, Sonny knocked and Chip answered the door.

Chip: Ah, Mr. Corleone, come in.

Michael: How ya doing, Chip?

Michael shook Chip's hand.

Chip: Fair.

Michael: So what's going on?

Chip motions with his hand for Michael, Sonny, and Al to come out of the view of the living room.

Chip: They uh...found Rose's brother, Danny, dead.

Michael quickly looked at Al and then looked back at Chip.

Sonny: That's terrible how did it happen?

Sonny not knowing that his own brother killed that man, acted normal to the news.

Chip: Someone beat him and shot him.

Sonny: I can assure you, we'll do all we can to find the son of a bitch.

Chip: That won't be necessary, I'm sure the police can handle it.

Chip said nervously.

Michael: Is my wife still here?

Chip: Yeah, she's upstairs.

Michael looked at Al and then walked up the stairs while Al and Sonny walked into the living room. Upstairs, Michael turned the corner and saw the bedroom door open where they're sitting. Christina sees Michael and walks over to see him.

Michael: Hey, darling.

Christina walked over to him and hugged him hard and for about a minute or two.

Christina: I love you, Michael.

Michael: I love you too, you okay?

Christina shook her head yes.

Christina: Danny was all Rose had, he practically raised her after their parents abandoned them, it's just awful.

Rose saw Christina talking to Michael and ran up to Michael, dropped down on her knees, grabbed the end of Michael's jacket, and began crying.

Rose: Michael, I want you to find the bastard who killed him Michael, please, please!!

Michael quickly glanced at Christina with pity on his face, and then looked back at Rose. Just after that Chip and Sonny came running up the stairs. Chip quickly ran to Rose and pulled Rose up by her arms gently.

Chip: Honey, get up, I'm sorry Mr. Corleone.

Michael shook his head as if to say that's fine, it's alright. Rose continued to scream to Michael as Chip was carrying Rose into the bedroom.

Rose: Please...please.

Chip got Rose into the bedroom and got her a glass of water. Michael, Sonny, Christina, and Kay walked further down the hall. Christina looked like she was about to cry so Michael rubbed her back.

Kay then whispered to Sonny loudly.

Kay: Sonny, where have you been?

Sonny in a regular voice.

Sonny: I told you I was going to stop by Ma's.

Kay: Yeah, stop by, not stay overnight!!

Sonny: Hey! Hey!! I don't want to hear about it, it's over, okay?!

Kay: This isn't the time or place, but if my friend wasn't in the other room. . .

Sonny: What! What? What would you do? Huh?

Christina: Kay...

Christina somewhat interrupted Sonny.

Christina: ...we need someone to stay with Rose for awhile, just during the day, you know? There's only so much Chip can do.

Kay: I'll stay with her today and tomorrow.

Christina: When your ready to leave, or if you need anything, just call me. I need to go home and rest.

Kay: Just go dear, I'll take care of everything.

Michael: Come on, I'll drive you home, honey.

Michael put his hand out and Christina held it until she got to the stairs, and she walked down the stairs while Kay walked toward Rose's bedroom giving Sonny a mean look. Michael stopped and talked to Sonny.

Michael: Sonny, when Al gets through talking to Rose's family, send him to the house.

Sonny: Sure, I need to talk to him anyway.

Michael: Oh, and get rid of that kid who drove me, I don't like him.

Sonny: Will do.

Michael and Sonny walk downstairs and Michael and Christina get in the car and leave. While driving, Michael asked Christina if she had met the man who drove him.

Michael: Christina?

Christina: Yes?

Christina said looking out the window.

Michael: Have you met any of Al's new men lately?

Christina: What?

Christina looks at Michael oddly.

Michael: You know, any new guys you may have seen around Al.

Christina thinks for a minute.

Christina: Oh yeah, I met this guy name Davide, he always compliments me.

Christina looked at Michael who was just looking ahead.

Christina: Why Michael?

Michael then looked at Christina.

Michael: No reason.

Michael forced a smile at Christina and Christina smiled back and then she turned back to look outside through the window. Michael's speed increased as he quickly but, calmly drove home.

How do y'all like the story so far? Do y'all think I should continue writing this story, or start another? Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I have a kind of short chapter for you this time because I've been making a site just for this story. Now, the site isn't completely through but I have a good start on it. I will be updating this site and the other site along and along. I couldn't put the website link on this page, so I put it at the bottom of my profile page. Please tell me what you think about the site or the story, I'd love any kind of feedback, thanks.

Here's the next chapter:

Michael and Christina had almost reached home when Michael decided to try to comfort Christina.

Michael: Do you want to talk about it, honey?

Michael who was driving, looks over at Christina who's shaking her head no.

Michael: Are you sure?

Christina didn't respond for a short time. Michael and Christina were just pulling up at their home and they were about to get out.

Christina: Michael . . .

Christina said in a peaceful voice.

Christina: . . . if you knew, who killed Danny would you tell me?

Christina: Whether it be Tony, Al, or even Sonny? Would you?

Christina said without giving Michael a chance to answer. Michael looked into his wife's eyes and said nothing. Christina then opened the car door and rushed into the house.

Michael: Christina...wait...

Michael followed Christina into his home, and when Michael entered his home, Christina was almost at the top of the stairs while Michael was at the bottom.

Michael: Christina!!

Christina waved her hand at Michael as if to say leave me alone. Michael stayed at the bottom of the stairs, angry, while Christina ran in their bedroom. Michael knew there was no way to fix this, so he went into his office, lit a cigarette, and waited for Al to get there.

A few minutes later, Tony pulled up to the house, rushed into Michael's office, and shut the door.

Tony: Mike!

Michael: What the hell went wrong?

Tony: There were witnesses.

Michael put his hand on his face, dropped his head down, and then stood up and hit some papers onto the floor, that were on his desk.

Tony: The witnesses were two boys on drugs who were looking to get more drugs that night, but that place is so abandoned you won't even find rats there.

Michael: So, what did the kids tell the cops?

Michael said plopping down in his chair.

Tony: They said it was very dark, and they couldn't exactly see what was going on, and since they were on drugs at the time, the police didn't really pay attention to them.

Michael: What about the body, how did the police find the body and pin in to that place?

Tony: They didn't, it was accidental, me and Al dropped the body, and gun off several miles from here in a lake were Danny would occasionally fish, and since he had that problem anyway the police think it was suicide and their thinking about dropping the case.

Michael shook his head and stood up, as did Tony.

Michael: Tony, listen, I don't want anyone to mention what happened on that night again, understand?

Tony: Yeah, Mike.

Michael: C'mon let's get a drink.

Michael pats Tony on the back, and they go into the kitchen and get a drink (at the bar).

A few minutes later, Al, Sonny, and Davide walked in and Sonny and Al walked to the bar (near the kitchen) while Davide stood at the door waiting.

Sonny: Well, what are we going to do?

Michael: We're not going to do anything, Sonny.

Al: What? Why not?

Michael: Because, it gives the cops a new reason to investigate us.

Sonny: C'mon Mike, how can they frame this on us when we didn't have nothing to do with it in the first place?

Al quickly glances at Michael and then looks down for a second.

Michael: They're dirty cops, I'm sure they'll slither in and find something, somehow.

Sonny and Al sit down with Michael and Tony and get a drink.

Sonny: So, Tony how's the drink? Good?

Tony: Yeah, I put some Anisette in there.

Sonny: Taste better, with Anisette?

Sonny pours himself a drink.

Tony: Well . . .

The four men continued talking...Meanwhile, Davide was standing at the door, patiently waiting, when he heard Christina crying upstairs, so he went up the stairs and saw the bedroom door open and went in.

Christina saw him and was startled.

Christina: Davide? What are you doing here?

Christina puts her tissue's on the bed beside her.

Davide: I heard you crying.

Christina: Oh, well, I'm fine, sweetheart.

Davide: Do you need anything? Want some water?

Christina: No, thank you, but I'm sure Al or Sonny need you.

Davide: Yeah, most likely, they're downstairs drinking.

Christina: They're what?

Christina shook her head and let out a big sigh.

Davide sat in a chair (that was out of place) that was in front of Christina, beside the bed.

Christina: Well, thank you for your kindness, but I think I should be alone now.

Christina said with a quiet chuckle. Davide then leaned in and kissed Christina hard on the lips, Christina quickly pushed him away, letting out hard breaths.

Christina: I think you should leave, no, I know you should leave.

Davide: I was. . . .

Christina: Just leave, now, please.

Davide stood there for a couple of seconds looking at Christina, and she looking back frustrated. Davide walked back down the stairs and stood by the door, having no one see him.

The four men continue to talk. By that time it was almost 5:00 p.m.

Al: . . . . Speaking of drivers Mike, do we have to get rid of that kid that drove you today? I kind of hired him as a favor to someone.

Michael: No, he can stay, besides, he's just an eager kid ready to work, right?

Al smiles.

Al: Right.

Christina, (who was still upstairs) walks to the bedroom door, and when she was about to close the door she saw Davide downstairs, they both looked at each other for a moment until Christina closed the door, Davide then crossed his arms and let out a big sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I finally got the next chapter up, well I usually like to think of the chapters as scenes or sections of the story, because obviously if they were chapters, they would have to be longer. But anyway, I'm going to try my best to start sending the chapters in faster. Remember to check out the site to get more of the story and please leave a comment, thanks. The site is in on my profile.

And Here's the next chapter:

The night went slow for Michael and Christina, everyone had left, all the lights were off, and a steady silence was all around in the Corleone household. Michael and Christina slept on opposite sides of the bed that night. Hours passed and morning came, Michael turned over in his bed and didn't see his wife . He looked at his watch that was laying on the nightstand and the time was 9:00a.m. He then turned back over and saw a note on the bed from Christina which read: " I'm over at Kay's House." signed Christina. Michael then let out a aggravated sigh, got up, and got dressed. When he was dressed, he walked downstairs where he saw Sonny in the kitchen reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

Michael: Sonny?

Sonny looked up from the newspaper and saw Michael.

Sonny: Mornin'

Michael: What you doing here?

Michael walked over to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee.

Sonny: Reading the paper.

Michael: They don't carry the paper at your house anymore?

Sonny looked at Michael and he smiled.

Sonny: Yes, they carry the paper, but my house is the last place I want to be right now.

Michael: Why?

Sonny: Because your pretty little wife came over to the house at seven this morning to talk to Kay.

Michael: So? What about it?

Michael then sat at the table with his brother.

Sonny: Well, at first everything was fine until Kay called her friends over, to have breakfast and talk, then Christina said something about you lying or something like that, and one thing led to the other and I got a pack of men-hating broads trying to burn me with a frying pan, so I got the hell out of there.

Michael just shook his head.

Sonny: So my question is to you is what did you do that was so terrible that made our own wives want to whack us?

Michael: I'm sorry Sonny, I don't know what to say.

Sonny: You can't think of any reason?

Michael sighed then looked up at his brother.

Michael: Christina thinks, I know who killed Danny, and so she isn't speaking to me.

Sonny: Is that it? Oh, that'll blow over soon.

Michael shook his head.

Michael: Yeah, you're right.

Meanwhile at Kay's House...

Kay: This will not blow over soon.

Kay: I mean, he needs to tell you the truth, Christi.

Christina, Kay, and two other wives (friends) of the organized crime business were sitting in the living room talking.

Joanne: That's right hon, there are some things that we shouldn't ask our husbands, but this is different.

Christina sat there thinking: "Wow, these women are tough, I wonder if there own husbands are afraid of them." Although Christina was just as tough, she somehow viewed them differently. Christina continued to listen to the women and nod her head and she felt somewhat better. The four women then cleaned up and washed dishes(because the maid was out) and after they were done the two other wives left, just leaving Kay and Christina, and it was just turning noon.

Kay and Christina walked from the kitchen to the couch.

Kay: Well, what do you have planned for today?

Christina: Besides avoiding Michael, nothing much today.

Kay: We should go shopping and catch a late lunch.

Christina: That would be great.

Kay: By the way, how's Rose and the baby?

Christina: Better and worse, she's thinking about leaving, she told me she's too traumatized and afraid to stay here anymore.

Kay: We can get her some guards to put around her house, Al just hired some new boys.

Christina then gave an unexpected, priceless look which she quickly tried to cover up by changing the subject.

Christina: Yeah, I'll ask her. So, how are the kids doing?

Christina said quickly.

Kay: No, no wait.

Kay looked at Christina and had caught that unexpected look, thinking about what it could be.

Christina: What?

Kay: Did Al say anything to you, or something?

Christina: No, why?

Kay: Somethings going on, tell me.

Christina hesitated and then sighed.

Christina: Okay, there is something going on, but it isn't with Al.

Kay then payed closer attention.

Christina: There is a new guy, one of Al's men, who. . . kissed me.

Christina looked at Kay with uncertainty on her face

Kay: So.

Christina: What? Kay?!

Kay: It didn't go further than a kiss, did it?

Christina: No, of course not!

Kay: Then what's the problem?

Christina: I just guess I feel uncomfortable having another man trying to become intimate with me.

Kay: Honey, your always going to have someone that wants you more than Michael, your beautiful and powerful, your just going to have to live with it. And if that person gets to close, call Sonny he'll take care of it.

Christina and Kay smiled.

Christina: Thanks, I guess.

Christina's maid, Annette, walked in with Sonny's suit she had dry cleaned, Annette dry cleaned the suit as a favor to Kay, Annette thought she would drop of the suit just before she was leaving on vacation.

Annette: Hello, ladies.

Kay and Christina smiled and said hello, Kay then grabbed her pocketbook and handed Annette some cash.

Kay: Thanks hon, you saved me a trip.

Annette: No, problem dear. I guess I better get going.

Christina: We'll see you when you get back.

Annette: Okay, goodbye.

Annette stopped when she was almost to the door.

Annette: Oh, I almost forgot, tell Mr. Corleone I couldn't get the stains out of his suit.

Christina: Excuse me?

Annette: Mr. Corleone's shirt, you know, the one with the animal blood.

Christina: Are you sure it's Michael's?

Christina said hesitantly. While Kay and Annette stood puzzled.

Annette: Yes ma'am.

Christina: When did Mr. Corleone give you this shirt?

Annette: A couple of nights ago.

Christina: Can you remember which night?

Annette: Um...

Annette though for a moment.

Annette: I'm sorry. Oh, wait Mr. Corleone, Mr. Tony, and Mr. Al came running in the house that night, with bloody clothes and they had later told me that they had hit an animal, a deer, I think. Also, it was the night you bought Mr. Corleone a new suit, lucky timing, huh?

Christina: Yes.

Christina began to think back and have sort of a flashback. Christina remembered her husband hugging her from behind and feeling his hands around her body, and she then remembered Michael's knuckles and hands were a bit shattered and bruised.

Kay: Are you okay, Christi?

Kay and Annette stood looking at Christina. Christina almost in shock, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Kay: Christi, is everything okay? What's wrong?

Christina: Listen, I'll call you later.

Christina walked out the door, got in her car and drove off, leaving Kay and Annette a bit confused and worried. Christina trying to rush home, not knowing what to do, couldn't stop thinking about the hands that touch her everyday could be the same hands that killed her past lover and friend.


End file.
